


M is for moving

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [13]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Chad never expected to follow up college by moving to New York.





	M is for moving

Chad Danforth never expected to follow up college by moving to New York.

He'd barely made it through one season of playing ball at U of A, after an incident where he called out his teammates for being homophobic assholes. Instead he switched his focus to history and took some dancing classes on the side. He was much happier after that.

That summer after freshman year he caught up with Ryan Evans. He told him about the basketball incident and found himself coming out as bi five minutes later.

Three more years passed, and now Chad's moving in with him.


End file.
